Star Wars: Kenobi's Legacy
by Crazed T.V. Girl
Summary: Alternate Universe where Obi-Wan has a daughter he doesn't know he has!
1. Mysterious Child

Star Wars Alternate Universe  
  
Set after Episode 1  
  
Author's notes: Hey There!! This is my second attempt at a Star Wars story. This is an AU story. It takes place after episode one and there are a few new characters in this story as well. I hope you enjoy this and I really want reviews!!!!! I mean you don' t have to if you don't want to. ;- )  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Star Wars stuff except for some merchandise. However, I do believe that I own Katrina, Kendra, Jason, Nina and Sheik. I can't tell you there last names because that would give away some of the story.  
  
Back round info: Ok just to fill you in on a little bit of the story line Qui-Gon is not dead. So what if he died in the movie, for this story, he didn't die. This is only about 3 to 4 years after Phantom Menace as well. The rest will be clarified during the story.  
  
  
  
Star Wars  
  
Mysterious Child By Crazed TV Girl  
  
We had been working in the shop when 3 strange men walked in. A little machine walked up to me and C-3PO. The little machine beeped something then C- 3PO replied. "Hello I am C-3PO. Hum cycle re-" I quickly clapped my hand over his mouth and said, "Just get to the point." "Oh, of course," he then returned his attention back to Artoo. Artoo beeped something and C-3PO walked to the junkyard with the other small droid right behind him. "So sorry to keep you waiting. How can I help you?" I said looking at the tallest man of the three. "Oh we're just visiting. Does Shmi Skywalker still live here?" He asked looking around. Just then Kendra, my sister, stood up from behind the counter. "As a matter of fact she owns this shop." Kendra said as Shmi walked in. For the next 5 minutes, Shmi was hugging and reuniting with her long lost son Anni or better known as Anakin. "MOM!!! STOP!!!" Anni kept shouting as he tried to get out of his mothers arms. "So are you planning on staying long?" Shmi asked looking at the same guy I had talked to earlier. "No. Anakin just had something's to talk to you about." The tall man replied. "Oh really," Shmi said looking over at Anakin. Anakin blushed before nodding slightly. "Oh, how forgetful can I be. Let me introduce to you the two girls that saved me," Shmi said turning towards me and Kendra, "These two girls have lived on Tatoonine all their lives. Even though they were never slaves, they managed to go from city to city getting parts to build two pod racers. Amazingly enough these two girls had never driven a pod in their entire lives until last week." "But, how were you saved by these two?" The 'middle' man questioned. "No one had bet on them but they had made some bets between Watto and other. They had bet that if they won, the slaves one slave under each of there controls would be given their freedom. If they lost, they would go and find two more slaves for the betters as well as become slaves for the merchants as well. Watto and the others agreed thinking that they would have two new slaves. They thought wrong." "Are you saying two girls, who had no experience driving a pod, won a pod race and freed a bunch of slaves?" Anakin asked, giving me a look that said 'you've got to be kidding'. "Yes, exactly. That's why I asked them to stay here and work here with me, Watto lost everything he had.it was a sight to see," Shmi said chuckling a little, "They are not my slaves but good friends who I am trying to repay a dept." "I see," the tall man replied giving me a funny look. "My name is Katrina," I replied, "I am 14 years old." "And I am Kendra," I replied, " and I am 16 years old." "Do you have a last name?" the middle man asked. I looked at my sister and she looked at me. We had never told anyone our REAL last name. It was to remain a secret, as so we were told when we arrived here. We knew the if we did tell the truth everything would come crashing down on us. "Um.our last name is.Espa." Kendra replied standing tall and proud. "Um, excuse me but Anni didn't you have something to tell me." Shmi said grabbing Anakin by the arm and dragging him outside. "You two.are a very interesting pair." The younger man said. "  
  
You never told us your names." I replied interested in knowing who they were. "Forgive us. My name is Qui-Gon Jin." He said bowing slightly. "And I am Obi-Wan Kenobi." The younger man replied. "Excuse me, what was your last name?" Kendra said looking at Obi-Wan, thinking she had heard wrong. "Kenobi." That was all it took for me to realize what that last name really meant to me and my sister. Kenobi. Kenobi was our real last name.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: OH MY GOODNESS!!!! HOW CAN IT BE!!!!!! Well you'll just have to review and wait. Of course the more reviews I get the more I add to the story!!! I know I bribe people to much. But seriously the next part probably won't be up of another couple of weeks..school can be a pain. 


	2. Facing Destiny

****

Star Wars: 

Kenobi's Legacy

Author's Notes: YO!!! Sorry it took so long for this update but volleyball just ending so it was hard getting adjusted to free time. Thanks to all those of you who reviewed my first chapter. I'll work on making my chapters longer. LOVE YOU LOTS!!!!

Disclaimer: Look at chapter 1

****

Chapter 2

Facing Destiny

We both just stared at Obi-Wan in disbelief. This man in front of us was somehow related to us.

"Is something wrong?" Qui-Gon asked us.

"Wrong? Oh, no nothings wrong. It's just that we have heard the last name Kenobi before." Kendra said trying to cover up her uneasiness.

"Really? I don't remember ever having a relative on this planet before," Obi-Wan said a bit shocked.

"Oh well, I could have been mistaken." Kendra said as Shmi and Anakin returned.

"Well, Anakin told me about what happened. He also told me about what his future plans are. I am perfectly fine with everything, but I am still a little concerned. SO I am going to ask that Katrina and Kendra go with you to Coruscant." Shmi said looking over at me and Kendra.

Shmi was the only one who we had told the truth to. She was our ally on this planet. We told her everything about our past, our mission, and our last real name. We also told her about how we knew her son would come back so she wouldn't get worried. However, we had no idea that this man name Kenobi would be coming with him. Life's full of little surprises.

"But Shmi, won't you need help here?" I asked a little worried about both my sister, Shmi and my well being.

"I'll be fine. You two have already helped my enough. You nee to get off this planet and experience life." Shmi said walking up to each of us and giving us a hug.

"Listen Shmi. This is a great opportunity but I don't think these men would want us to go with them. We'd probably just be a bother." Kendra replied looking over at Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

"I really wouldn't mind. Would you?" Obi-Wan said looking up at Qui-Gon.

"I wouldn't either. It could be quite interesting." He replied chuckling a little.

"But we haven't even-," I started, then C-3PO and Artoo came out with a couple of bags trailing behind them, "I don't believe this."

"We have been getting ready for this day foe the last week," C-3PO said, "We knew that these gentleman were going to come sense the pod race."

"But..how..why?" Kendra stuttered looking from Anakin to Shmi to C-3PO.

The three just smiled and grabbed our bags, gave them to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, then pushed me and my sister out the door behind them.

We turned around and waved at C-3PO and Shmi. They had been like family to us and now we were leaving them. Probably never to return again. 

"I'm going to miss Shmi." I said as we walked through Mosa Espa, "and maybe I might miss C-3PO."

My sister laughed at that last comment, then she stopped and her face became serious as she looked straight a head. I followed her gaze and realized she was looking at Obi-Wan. I wondered how he was related to us. Yoda would know. That's probably the reason why Shmi had been so willing to send us back to Coruscant.

My thought drifted off as we walked to Qui-Gon's ship. I had not noticed the young handmaiden that Anni had walked up to.

When we got on the ship a hand on my shoulder got me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Qui-Gon giving me a warm smile. I managed to smile back even though I felt awful. Why I felt awful, I had no clue…I just did. _Wait…that smile, where have I seen it before ………..hmm._

Qui-Gon showed me around the ship and helped me get settled in. we then went to find Kendra and Obi-Wan. 

"I wonder where they could have gone," Qui-Gon said as we walked towards the cockpit, "we've checked almost every place possible."

We both stepped into the cockpit only to find Obi-Wan and Kendra talking with the pilots.

"Here you are," qui-Gon stated as Obi-Wan and Kendra turned around to face us, "Obi-Wan have you already helped Kendra to get settled in?"

"Yes master. She just wanted to know more about Coruscant." Obi-Wan replied as he looked over to my sister and gave her a small smile. _What a lie…we know just about everything there is to know about Coruscant. _

"HEY GUYS!"

We turned around and were met by Anakin and a young handmaiden…or at least that's what I thought she looked like.

"are you guys hungry? We have a lot of food if you are."

"Anakin, would you introduce me?" the handmaid asked. She was actually very pretty. She wore a reddish orangish dress with a hood. (You know from the movie when Padme` is cleaning Artoo.) She had piercing black eyes that seem to be searching me and my sister as if she were expecting something.

"Oh yeah. This is Kendra and Katrina Espa. We're taking them with us to Coruscant." Anakin said smiling at me and my sister.

"Welcome aboard. My name is Padme`. I am also Queen of Naboo." She stated "matter-of-factly". 

"Um…hello." I said hiding behind my sister bowing slightly.

"Yes. Hello, your majesty," my sister introduced and bowed.

"Oh, no need to bow. I'm not formally the Queen right now."

"Sorry. I just assumed…"

"That's alright. I have the same problem all the time," Padme` said, "Anni why don't you help Kendra and Katrina get settled in. It's going to be a little while until we reach Coruscant."

"Okay, follow me." Anni said as he walked out the door.

We followed him very closely, hoping not to get lost. Anakin finally turned into a room with a couple of tables and chairs and it seemed very cozy. We sat down at one of the tables and talked, played games, and ate dinner. We then headed off to bed. 

The next morning we got up and found out that we were just about to land at Coruscant and waiting for us on the platform was…Yoda.

****

Author's Notes: AAAAAAAHHHHH!

WHAT IS YODA DOING THERE AND  
HOW DO THESE TWO KNOW HIM!!!!!?????

These questions will be answered as well as some new questions to arise next time…

__

STAR WARS:

Mysterious Child…

P.S. Don't forget to review!!!


	3. Dark Side

****

Star Wars:

Kenobi's Legacy

Author's Notes: Thanks to all those of you who reviewed my story!!! I love YA!! SO MUCH!!!!! Hope the suspense hasn't killed you yet. I'll try to make the chapters a little longer. Hope your enjoying the story so far! Oh yeah, Obi's gonna be a little OC here. Oh yeah! Italics are thoughts…Katrina's thoughts.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

****

Chapter 3

Dark Side

"Kendra, please tell me that's not Yoda." I asked almost pleading.

"Sorry to tell you but, that's Yoda." Kendra replied and then pulled the cloak hood over her head. After she had said that I slouched down into my chair and groaned. Little did I know that Qui-Gon had been watching me the whole time.

We landed a few minutes later. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan both headed straight over to Yoda. Yoda on the other hand just looked past them towards me and Kendra. We stayed a little ways behind Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon was about to ask Yoda a question but Yoda just put a hand up to stop him. Yoda then strode past him to me and Kendra. We both braced ourselves.

"What are you doing here?" Yoda asked.

"Master," I started, bowing slightly, "This was unexpected. We did not plan to come back this soon."

"Aahh. I see. But do you sense anything."

"Yes master. I have," Kendra said, "I sensed something was happening here."

"Good. Something is happening. We were very close to going and getting you two. The Sith has returned." 

As soon as he said that me and Kendra both were struck speechless.

"That's right my children. You two must take care of the sith. We will take care of Anakin and the other Jedi trainees."

"Right," my sister and I replied bowing and walking away towards some of the members of the Jedi council.

They told us where they thought the sith was and what was the plan to get the sith out of hiding. We agreed to everything and headed to the Jedi training center to get our lightsabers.

On the way Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had managed to catch up with us.

"Why didn't you tell us you were Jedi's?" Obi-Wan asked us.

"It was to remain confidential." Kendra replied walking a little bit faster.

"You could have at least told us. Didn't you feel the force around us?" Obi-Wan kept on pushing the subject.

Kendra was trying her best to remain calm but I could tell she wasn't holding out to well. _The dark side can be an amazing force to deal with as Jedi. We feel everything much more deeply than others._

"So that must mean that what you told us about your names, isn't true."

With that last comment my sister lost it. Soon enough Kendra and Obi-  
wan were in a screaming/yelling fight. After 5 minutes of this I left.

I was tired of fighting and I really didn't want to find this sith but I knew I had to. The visions were going to start soon. I could feel it. 

I walked into the training station only to find Nina waiting for me.

"I felt you."

"Thanks for being here for me."

"No problem Katrina, but Jacen is having a little more difficulty being here."

"Don't tell me, Sheik is bothering him again."

"Yep. Sheik wants to get to you and Jason's trying to stop him. Sheik has been acting really-"

****

"KENOBI!!!"

Nina and me both turned around to see a very angry Sheik standing at the end of the hall with his lightsaber out and ready. The red glowed with furry. This wasn't gonna be pretty.

"Well, looks like I get to give you a welcome back present…YOUR DEATH!!!" Sheik then charged head on towards me.

I began to get into a ready position when I realized that I didn't have my lightsaber.

"Katrina! Look OUT!!!" Nina said just as sheik was swinging his lightsaber at my head. I closed my eyes getting ready for my fate.

I expected it to come very shortly but it never did. I felt another strong presence in the force standing between me and Sheik. I slowly opened my eyes to see Jason with his lightsaber in front of me blocking off Sheik's attack.

"Jinn, you'd better get out of my way!" Sheik said pressing his lightsaber harder into Jason's.

"NO, Sheik! You'd better just leave her alone. She's had enough trouble since she's been back and if you dare try to hurt her again, I swear I'll get you kicked out of here!" Jason said pushing back on Sheik's lightsaber with his own.

"Ugh! You got away this time Kenobi. But don't think your friend of yours will always be there to protect you." With that Sheik ran off into the shadows. 

"The dark side is unusually strong in him." Jason said turning off his lightsaber.

Author's Notes:

AAAAHHHHH!!!! Who the heck is this Sheik guy!!!???? Life can only get more confusing!!!!! First Obi-Wan, then Jason, and now SHEIK!!!! I think even I'm getting confused…just kidding…I know everything…well not everything. Hope you liked this chapter. Please Review!!!! Love, Crazed T.V. Girl 18!!!


	4. Facing Reality

****

Star Wars:

KENOBI'S LEGACY

Author's Notes: YO! What's up!? Sorry it took so long to update but with the holidays it's been pretty hectic. Hope you had a Happy New Year and as a start to my New Year, I'm going to try to update more often. Thanks to all those of you who reviewed!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

****

Chapter 4

Facing Reality

"Boy, he's got a problem. I think he likes you." Nina said coming out of her hiding place.

"Why would a guy that wants to kill me, like me?" I replied,

"I wouldn't know. Why don't you go and ask him?" Nina said mocking me.

"Listen, why don't we go get something to eat then head off to see Yoda about Sheik." Jason suggested

"Yeah, that sounds good. Oh wait I have to find my sister." I replied turning around and heading back toward the front entrance.

"No, wait," Jason said grabbing my hand, "You shouldn't be alone with out your lightsaber."

"Fine, Why don't you come with me?" I said starting to walk back towards the front again.

"I'll come to!" Nina said catching up to me and Jason.

We all stayed quite as we walked out, to be sure our senses were open and aware of everything. We went outside and found Obi-Wan and Kendra laughing and talking.

"I don't believe it." I said staring, dumbfoundly at the two who were walking towards us.

"Oh, hi Katrina. We were wondering where you went." Kendra said smiling at me as if nothing had happened.

I stared at both of them for a little while before turning and heading back saying, " I'm not even going to ask."

I was almost tot he door when I felt a strong presence in front of me. I had been looking down at the ground so I was kind of afraid to look up. When I did I was relieved to find Yoda in front of me.

"My child, you need to revile your true identity."

That was all he said walking slowly past me.

_Revile my identity? _I thought, _What could he mean, besides…oh no…he doesn't want me to tell about my—_

"Katrina!"

"Huh, wha…Oh sorry Nina." I replied as Nina came up behind me.

"Katrina, what did Yoda say?" she asked as we headed back to the training center.

"Oh nothing really important." I replied acting really happy when deep inside I was down right confused.

"Hey, where are you going to be staying?" Nina asked me as we entered the mess hall.

"You know I never thought of that." I said as we sat down at a table.

"You'll be staying with Obi-Wan."

"What!" I said turning around to find none other than Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Kendra standing there.

"That's right. Yoda feels the need for you to be with a master in training. He also said that you needed to be separated from your sister for a while."

"Okay…" was all that I managed to say as I followed Obi-Wan to our room on the 5th floor.

As soon as we reached the room I got a funny feeling. I stood outside the door for a little while looking around.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm okay." I replied turning around and heading into the room, still feeling a little uneasy.

_Don't tell me that Sheik is somewhere near by, just getting ready to shout my name…ugh! Can't he just leave me alone!_

While in the room a peaceful feeling settled upon me and I sat down on the couch contemplating on the feeling that I had outside the room.

"You see distraught." Obi-Wan asked, sitting down next to me.

"Oh, it's nothing really."

"Are you sure? You seem really confused."

"It was just a feeling that I got outside." I said looking down at the ground.

Obi-Wan was going to say something but there was a knock at the door Obi-Wan stood up and went to answer the door. I stayed where I was with my back towards the door.

I heard the door open and Obi-Wan ask the person a question.

I didn't hear any reply but I heard Obi-Wan say thank you then shut the door. Obi-Wan came back then knelt in front of me and place his hands upon mine, which were in my lap, then looked me in the eye and said, "Yoda would like to see both of us tomorrow morning." 

"Alright," I said a little uneasy about going to see Yoda with Obi-Wan. I contemplated asking if he knew why but he interrupted my thoughts.

"Good. Let's get some rest. You seem kind of tried."

"It's been a long day." _Much…much to long._

****

WHAT!!!!???? KATRINA has to tell Obi-Wan?

Why do they have to go see Yoda?

Will Sheik ever leave her alone?

To find out stay tuned to:

Star Wars:

KENOBI'S LEGACY

P.S. Please review!!!!


End file.
